This invention relates generally to an apparatus for transferring heat from a furnace to a desired location remote from the furnace and, more particularly, to a coil tube heater for use in a used-oil fired furnace to transfer heat from within the furnace to a remote location.
Generally, multi-oil furnaces, sometimes referred to as a used-oil fired furnace because of the primary utilization thereof to burn used oil removed from automobiles and the like as well as standard grades of fuel oils, utilize an air-to-air heat exchanger with a blower than moves ambient air through the furnace structure and/or around the combustion chamber to transfer heat generated within the combustion chamber to a remote location for desired utilization thereof. An efficient air-to-liquid heat exchanger has not been utilized with such used-oil fired furnaces, directly in conjunction with the burner, because of the problems associated with heat expansion, leakage and ash build-up and removal from such furnaces.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a coil tube heater that can be used efficiently with a multi-oil burner to permit the transfer of heat generated by the burner into a liquid medium for transfer to a location remote from the furnace.